


Memoir

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will pass down her life, but no one will remember. Vania, with Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GL Olympics, prompt "we, like the ghosts, have no memories".

Someday, Vania's grandchildren will sit around her in a circle and she will tell them stories.

She will tell them about her mother and father, and her sisters, and her brothers. She will weave the truth into the legends but she will never forget which is which.

{maybe she already has}

Her children will all have sapphire eyes. She will never be sure if they are her father's, skipping a generation, or Dom's. It doesn't really matter, but she will like to think they are Jon's.

She will never regret leaving.

{she already does}

She and Dom will make friends here, and they will make more as time goes on. She will tell them what suits her at the time, until she cannot recall what she has told to whom.

She will never forget what the truth is.

{she will, though}

She will tell her children and grandchildren of the Lioness. She will repeat the words of old ballads, recall the legend of the Burning-Brightly One and the Night One, weave the ghosts of the famous around her, and the stories will slip into her mind like they belong there.

One year Dom will call her "princess," and there will be a moment when she does not know who he is addressing.

Another year, her oldest daughter will want to go to Tortall. Vania will experience a surge of fear, deep and chilling, but there will be no reason to be afraid. Her oldest daughter will have black hair and blue eyes from the day she is born, but the red lips, strong nose, and sapphire Gift all disappear.

Vania will disappear, too.

On her deathbed, she will whisper the word "Conté" but none of her children will understand.

{she already cannot remember her own face}


End file.
